bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Shinigami Guardians
|conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 12th |place =Seireitei, Soul Society & Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Souls begin disappearing in Soul Society. *Hollows begin disappearing. *Two new Shinigami are sent to Karakura Town as its new protectors. *Ichigo Kurosaki & friends save the new protectors from a group of hollows. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *3rd Seat Akon *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Ryūnosuke Yuki *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Shino *Hiyori Sarugaki *Lisa Yadōmaru *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa }} is an event where Karakura Town receives two new protectors. Prelude In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, an emergency is underway. When Shinigami tell Akon Hollows keep disappearing, Akon tells him if he does not have any more intel, he can step down. Akon speaks with his Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who claims the only ones able to remove Hollows from existence are "them".Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 1-4 The New Mission in Karakura As Zennosuke Kurumadani yells at Ryūnosuke Yuki, who is asleep, Ryūnosuke wakes up, and Zennosuke scolds him for falling asleep on the first day of his new mission. Apologizing, Ryūnosuke explains to Zennosuke he became nervous and could not fall asleep. Continuing to yell, Zennosuke tells Ryūnosuke to open his eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 6 When Ryūnosuke is outside, Shino, appearing behind Ryūnosuke, slaps his head. When she tells Ryūnosuke to get ready to leave for the mission, Ryūnosuke asks if Shino is scared, for there are many Hollows in Karakura, and states he heard there is a very strong Shinigami representative already in Karakura. Yelling at him, Shino says his attitude is cowardly.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 7-9 Asking why he does not proudly stick out his chest, Shino, continuing her speech, notices Ryūnosuke is laughing. Asking why Shino does not proudly stick out out her chest, Ryūnosuke states Shino does not have a chest to stick out, prompting her to punch him in the face.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 9-10 That night, Zennosuke, Ryūnosuke, and Shino arrive in Karakura Town. After giving some words of encouragement to Ryūnosuke and Shino, Zennosuke leaves. When Shino tells Ryūnosuke they should start, with him going south and her going north, Ryūnosuke admits he is scared, but Shino has already left. When a Hollow nears Ryūnosuke, he, running frantically, calls for Shino's help. When he finds other Hollows, one of them holding an unconscious Shino, Ryūnosuke, trying to save her, is attacked by one of the Hollows and falls to the ground. When one of the Hollows is slashed and killed, Ichigo Kurosaki tells Ryūnosuke he better get into shape. As Ichigo introduces himself, an unknown figure looks from the shadows.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 11-16 Aftermath Ryūnosuke wakes up in Ichigo's room, where Ichigo tells him he can leave since he is awake. When Orihime Inoue arrives with some bread, along with Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida, Ichigo and Uryū engage in an argument until they are interrupted by Ryūnosuke, who screams and says Ichigo was the person from yesterday. Telling him to be quiet, Ichigo, correcting him, says he and Shino were attacked two days ago. Remembering how fast Ichigo and his friends defeated all the Hollows, Ryūnosuke asks if Shino is alright, but Shino enters the room before Ryūnosuke can finish. Initially seeming relieved, Shino moves to punish him for taking so long to wake up.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 4-13 References Navigation Category:Events